In an LTE wireless communication system, a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may receive signaling, e.g., L3/RRC signaling that may reconfigure one or more aspects of the WTRU's configuration. Such aspects may include reconfiguration of one or more L1/PHY parameters or L2 parameters (e.g., MAC, RLC, and/or PDCP). Such reconfiguration may include a mobility control element, such that a handover procedure may be triggered.
In an LTE system that may support multi-cell operation using intra-eNodeB (eNB) carrier aggregation, such signaling may reconfigure parameters associated with the WTRU's operation on multiple cells (e.g., the primary cell (PCell) and/or one or more secondary cells (SCells)), which may include the addition, modification, and/or removal of one or more SCells.
A WTRU may be configured with dual connectivity, e.g., a configuration in which the WTRU may have access to resources of cells associated with different eNBs. The network may control connectivity using, for example, a single MME/S1-c connection terminating in an MeNB.